


Hush Up

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Sendak Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Sendak and Gnov share a tender morning.For Sendak Week, Day 5: Shipping Day





	Hush Up

Sendak hissed as he applied dermal regenerator over the scars on his neck and glared at Gnov from the reflection on the mirror.

 

“Must you scratch me so hard?” he protested with a slight pout.

 

“I seem to recall that you told me the opposite last night. Begged for it, even.” Gnov didn’t even look up from her holoscreen, so Sendak swallowed his indignation and finished cleaning up. Once done, he padded quietly back to the nest bed, still bare, and wrapped his arm around her.

 

“Someone’s cuddly this early”, Gnov teased, her fingers lightly scritching the spot behind his ear.

 

“I’m making up for lost time”, Sendak returned with a chuckle, his hand cupping one of her breast and toying with her nipple.

 

Life as Zarkon’s right hand and trusted advisor was always busy, not to mention that they were assigned at different sectors. While Sendak rarely had business at the Central Command, too busy he was with conquering new worlds, Gnov rarely left it as her duty was to manage the Central Command when Emperor Zarkon couldn’t.

 

Yet somehow, they always managed. Fraternization was heavily frowned upon, but both their positions, so close to the Emperor’s side, allowed some leeway. It wasn’t like they would announce their companionship to the whole known universe — their intimacy mostly happened behind closed door.

 

“Mmm… I have a meeting in one varga”, Gnov protested, but it sounded too weak in Sendak’s ears.

 

“I can be quick”, Sendak kissed the ridge above her mound. When she placed her hand on the top of his head, he knew that it wouldn’t be too hard to convince her.

 

“Get on it, then.”

 

He didn’t have to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com)


End file.
